Field
Example embodiments relate to an aerosol-generating device comprising a waterproof housing, and aerosol-generating systems comprising the aerosol-generating device. At least some example embodiments are also applicable as an electrically operated aerosol-generating device.
Description of Related Art
One type of aerosol-generating system is an electrically operated aerosol-generating system. Known handheld electrically operated aerosol-generating systems typically comprise an aerosol-generating device comprising a battery, control electronics, and an electric heater for heating an aerosol-generating article designed specifically for use with the aerosol-generating device. In some systems, the aerosol-generating article comprises an aerosol-generating substrate, such as a tobacco rod or a tobacco plug, and the heater contained within the aerosol-generating device is inserted into or around the aerosol-generating substrate when the aerosol-generating article is inserted into the aerosol-generating device. In other electrically operated aerosol-generating systems, the aerosol-generating article may comprise a capsule containing an aerosol-generating substrate, such as loose tobacco.
Typically, an aerosol-generating device is reusable with a plurality of disposable or refillable aerosol-generating articles. Therefore, the purchase of an aerosol-generating device may represent a larger consumer investment when compared to the purchase of a single aerosol-generating article.